Elizabeth Mubarak:The Fullmetal Alchemist
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: I replaced Edward and Alphonse with three new siblings and added a new sibling to the Rockbell. Let's see how their adventures are different from the previous Elrics shall we?


-1**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I finally did this. It's going to be hard seeing as I don't have any volumes in my possession yet so I have to read them online and redo them like that.**

**I basically changed the last name of the Elrics and I put in three siblings instead of two.**

**A daughter as the eldest, a middle child the only son, and the youngest is a girl.**

**The middle child is the one in the armor and the youngest is the Fullmetal Alchemist while the eldest is the legal guardian of them.**

**And I will admit that I got Marik and Isis name from yu-gi-oh but just their names the characters are mine I think.**

**Also I can't draw to save my life so if anyone wants to draw something just ask.**

**I'll write how their personalities are next time maybe.**

**Oh and looks wise for them:**

**Isis basically looks exactly like Trisha except a bit rougher and younger.**

**Marik has the looks from Trisha's side of the family. White hair and brown eyes.**

**Elizabeth is the one with the golden eyes and golden hair, like Hohenheim.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

**Disclaimer: ****Fullmetal Alchemist is the property of Hiromu Arakawa. Isis and Marik names belong to Yu-Gi-Oh but I own anything else of them and I also own Elizabeth.**

"Marik! Marik!!" Elizabeth screamed. "Damn it! How could this have happened?"

She kneeled on her palms in front of the still glowing transmutation circle "This…shouldn't have happened" she gasped out.

"Damn it." she snarled half glancing at the stump where her left leg used to be.

"It was taken!" she screamed.

_A painless lesson is one without any meaning._

_One who does not sacrifice anything cannot achieve anything._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Children of g-d who live on this earth, have faith, and thou shalt be saved" _the radio crackled. _"The g-d of the sun, Leto, enlightens thy path. Behold, having descended from his throne, the lord shall save thee from thy sins."_

"_As a messenger of the sun g-d, I am your father" _the radio continued.

"…A radio broadcast of a sermon?" a male voice echoed through a suit of armor.

"The sun g-d Leto? What's that?" a blonde haired girl with a red coat asked.

"I think I ought to be the one saying 'What's that' about you." the clerk answered.

"Are you street performers?" he asked them.

The suit of armor and the girl started in their seats.

"Okay pops, what part of us looks like street performers?" the girl asked.

The other brown haired girl sitting next to the blonde haired one drank from her cup and watched the exchange interestingly.

"I keep looking but that's all you could be." the shop keeper countered.

"I don't see people with faces like yours around these parts often. Tourists?" he asked.

"Yeah we're just looking for something." the blonde haired girl answered lifting her straw from her cup with her mouth in the air slightly.

"Anyway what's with this broadcast?" the brown haired girl finally asked.

"You haven't heard of Lord Cornello?" the shop keeper said skeptically.

The blonde haired girl laid her chin on the table, with the straw still in her mouth and in the air, and asked "Who?"

"Founder Cornello! Messenger of Leto, the sun g-d." he said as if trying to get the others to remember him.

"The founder of Letoism, the one with the 'power of miracles'." another person said coming into their conversation.

"He's this really wonderful man who came to this city a couple years ago and showed us the way of g-d!" one man said.

"It's incredible! Definitely the power of g-d." another man said.

"Your not listening are you kid?" the shop keeper asked finally seeing the indifferent look on the girls face.

"Nope. I'm an atheist." she answered.

"I'm stuffed. Let's beat it." she said standing up. Even though she was obviously the youngest she seemed to be the leader because the boy in the suit of armor and the other girl also got up.

When the boy stood up the top of the armor hit the ceiling and caused the radio to jump and fall to the ground breaking.

"Hey! Don't cause any problems here! It's all because your walking in that suit of armor!" the shop keeper yelled.

"We're sorry." the brown haired girl said. "We'll fix it right away."

"'Fix' how?" he asked scratching the top of his head.

"Just watch." the blonde haired girl said leaning against the counter while the boy in the armor kneeled on the ground and start to draw a circle.

"Alright then. Here I go." the boy said standing up once he had finished placing the runes in the circle.

He activated it and everyone was blinded for a moment at the bright light that appeared.

"What the?" the shop keeper stammered in surprise.

"How's this?" the blonde haired girl asked as the brown haired one picked up the newly fixed radio and handed it to the stunned man.

"You can use the power of miracles!" he said.

"What?" the youngest one said with a small laugh.

"We're alchemists." the boy corrected.

"Just call us the Mubarak siblings." the blonde girl said.

"The Mubarak siblings? I've heard of them before." man said coming up to them.

"Yeah one of them is a State Alchemist." another man said.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist Elizabeth Mubarak!" one man announced.

They crowded around the brown haired girl and a group of people started talking at once "So you're the rumored alchemist!" one person said.

"But why do they call you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" another person asked.

The girl raised her hands and said "Um I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. She is." she said pointing to the blonde haired girl.

"That small girl?" one of people said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER SMALL SPECK!" she screamed at them being held back by the other two.

"I'm the eldest sister, Isis. I'm not an alchemist but a doctor." the brown haired girl now named Isis said.

"I'm Marik the middle child." the suit of armor said pointing to himself.

"And **I **am the Fullmetal Alchemist. Elizabeth Mubarak." the blonde haired girl said still having some anger in her voice.

"Sorry." the people mumbled still shocked from her outburst.

"Hello it seems busy today." a female voice called out.

"Oh hello Rose." the shop keeper said spotting the source of the voice.

A girl approached the counter who looked like she was in her late teens early twenties with her bangs colored a different color then the rest of her hair.

"Going to the church again?" the store keeper asked.

"Yeah I'll need some offerings. The usual please." Rose said taking some money out of her wallet.

While the store clerk stocked her merchandise she noticed the Mubarak siblings. "I haven't met you before."

"Their new here. They said they are looking for something." the store clerk said bagging the objects.

"I hope you find what you are looking for." Rose said picking her bag up with a smile. "May Leto bless you!" she said before walking away.

"Rose has become so much more happier lately." the store clerk stated. "It's all thanks to the father."

"Huh?" Isis said.

"That girl she ain't got no family and on top of that her boyfriend died in an accident this year." a man explained.

"Yeah it was hard to see her so sad." another said.

"How sad." Isis said concern lacing her voice.

"What saved her were the teachings of Cornello, the messenger of the sun g-d Leto." a bald man said.

"He who gives everlasting life to the living and rebirth to the dead. 'THe power of miracles' proves that." a bearded man said.

"Mister, misses you should take a look too. That's definitely the power of g-d."

"'Rebirth to the dead' huh?" Elizabeth said talking to herself slightly. "Something smells fishy."

"_Have faith. Thy wishes shall be answered." _the radio crackled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All children have the blessing of the light" Cornello said into the microphone. He switched off the intercom.

"Wonderful job founder." Cray said clapping his hands.

"Founder, we are grateful for your precious words today as well." another one of his fellow priests said.

"Founder." a voice called.

"Ah Rose you are a role model for us all." Cornello said seeing Rose.

"No just being faithful." Rose said.

"Um Father…is it time for…" Rose asked putting her hands together.

"I understand quite well what you're trying to say. After all g-d has been observing your good conduct." Cornell said placing a hand on Roses shoulder.

"Then…" she said happily.

"But Rose it is not yet the time for that." he said placing both hands on her shoulders. "Do you understand?"

"That's right…not yet." Rose said slightly crestfallen.

"You're a good child Rose." Cornello said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis, Marik, and Elizabeth stared up at the statue of Leto at the church. Rose entered from a door on the side.

"Oh didn't I meet you earlier?" she asked rhetorically seeing the siblings.

"Do you want to learn about Letoism?" she asked.

"Sorry but I'm am atheist." Elizabeth answered pointing to herself and Marik.

"And I already have a different religion." Isis answered.

"That's not good for you two" she said motioning to Marik and Elizabeth. "By believing in g-d you'll live with daily gratitude and hope…isn't that wonderful?"

"If you have faith then you will definitely grow taller!" she said towards Elizabeth.

"What did you just say?" Elizabeth growled.

"She didn't mean it like that little sister." Isis said holding her arm.

"Jeez how can you believe in something like that?" Elizabeth said sitting down in the rows. "Pray to g-d and the dead will come back huh?"

"Yes. Without a doubt." Rose said nodding her head.

Elizabeth pulled out her alchemy journal and opened it to a certain page in the middle "35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and a little bit of 15 other elements." she recited.

"Huh?" Rose asked, confusion lining her face.

"These would be the calculated components that make up the body of a single adult." Elizabeth said still gazing at her journal. "We already know that much with modern science, but the reality is that no successful human transmutation has ever been reported."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as her sister also sat down next to her. "There's not enough of something…for hundreds of years scientists have been researching the researching, but they still haven't been able to grasp it."

She closed her book "So you could say it's a wasted effort, but I think it's a lot more useful than just praying and waiting."

"Oh right, and the ingredients for these parts?" she added. "You can pick all of that up at a market place even with the pocket money of a little kid. It's really cheap to make a human being."

"A person isn't a thing! You're being disrespectful to the creator! You'll face the wrath of heaven!" Rose yelled.

"Ha-ha! Alchemist are scientists, so we can't believe in vague things like the 'creator' and 'g-d'."

"We explain the fundamentals of the creation of everything in the world and pursue the truth." Elizabeth said brightly. "It's ironic that as scientists that don't believe in g-d, we're the ones who are closest to g-d."

"That's arrogant." Rose said. "You think of yourself as g-ds equal?" she asked.

"There is this legend that I've heard before. 'There was once a hero who flew too close to the sun, to g-d. His wings of wax fell apart and he plummeted to the earth.'" she recited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A parade.

Cornello stood on top of an alter and waved to his supporters that chanted his name.

He caught a falling flower in his hand and placed his other hand over it. There was a bright light and when he opened his hand the small flower had transformed into a giant sunflower.

"What do you two alchemist think?" Isis asked looking at her younger siblings. "That is a transmutation right?"

"That is a transmutation reaction is alchemy all right." Marik said.

"Yeah…but the law…" Elizabeth said trailing off.

"So you guys came." Rose said coming up to them. "How is it? No doubt about it. This is the power of miracles, after all Lord Cornello is the on of the sun g-d."

"Nope definitely alchemy. Cornello's a fake." Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

"But he goes against the law." Marik said to her.

"Yeah that's the point." Elizabeth said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Law?" Rose asked.

"From an average persons viewpoint alchemist is a very handy skill that can make anything without any limit." Marik said. "But the truth is that there's a rule to this."

"To put it roughly, there's the law of the conservation of mass and the law of providence." Elizabeth explained. "Among us practitioners, there are people who use the four elements and the three principles but…"

"Uh…what?" Rose said.

Isis clapped her hand on Roses shoulder and said "Don't worry I feel the same way about it when they talk about alchemy."

"Ok then let me try. It's taking an object with one element, and changing it into an object containing the same element. An object with the properties of water can only be transmitted into an object with watery attributes." Marik put into simpler terms.

"In short the basis to alchemy is 'exact trade'." Elizabeth said. "If you want to make something, you need something of the equivalent cost."

"But he is ignoring that law and able to transmute." Elizabeth said motioning to Cornello.

"Make some sense! Do you two believe in the power or miracles or not?" Rose asked.

"Do you think it's that sister?" Marik asked.

"I think. Bingo." Elizabeth said narrowing her eyes. She and Marik locked gazes for a moments before she turned to Rose.

"Miss we're starting to get interested in this religion." she said brightly.

"We want to talk to this founder, so could you give us some information?" Marik asked.

"Oh of course. We always welcome new people." Rose said happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Founder, there is someone requesting an interview." Cray said opening the door.

"An adult woman, an armored man, and a little girl that call themselves the Mubarak siblings and they request a talk with you." Cray said.

"What? I'm busy. Tell them to go home." Cornello said.

Realizing something he said "Wait, did you say the Mubarak siblings? Elizabeth Mubarak!?"

"Yes I'm sure that was the name of the girl…do you know her?" Cray asked.

"Oooh this is extremely bad!" Cornello said placing his head on his hands.

"She's the Fullmetal Alchemist, Elizabeth Mubarak!" Cornello said.

"Wha…you mean that pipsqueak brat? This is a joke right? She's only this tall." Cray said putting his hand up a little bit over his waist.

"Idiot! Age is irrelevant to being an alchemist!" Cornello said placing a hand over his face. "I heard that she was twelve when she obtained her license. Apart from being the first woman State Alchemist she was also the youngest."

"The-the military! Why are they here? Could they have figured out our plans?" Cray asked.

"It seems that the dogs of the army have excellent noses." Cornello said.

"Do you want me to send her away?" Cray asked.

"No doing that would be too suspicious. She might return if we turn her away." Cornello said looking at Cray . "…They never came here. How does that sound?"

"As long as g-d is content." he said grinning slightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now please enter" Cray said motioning to the siblings and Rose.

"The founder is a very buy person, and thus does not have much free time, but you sirs have good luck." Cray said leading them in as the orderlies closed the door.

"Sorry. We don't plan on talking to him for too long." Elizabeth said.

"Yes. We'll end this quite soon." Cray said pulling out his gun and placing it at the eye base of the suit of armor. "Just like this!" and shooting.

The helmet was blasted off and clanked to the ground and being followed with the rest of the armor.

The orderlies pulled their blades across Isis and Elizabeth pausing them in their tracks.

"Brother Cray! What is the meaning of this?" Rose asked looking at him.

"Rose, these people are heretics that were going to trap the founder. They're demons!" Cray answered.

"Demons?" Isis asked looking at her sister. "I mean I know we have a reputation but are we really demons?"

"No! If that's why the founder surely wouldn't have allowed th-" Rose started only to get cut off by Cray who said "The founder _has _allowed this."

"The words of the founder are the words of g-d" Cray said walking over to Elizabeth. He pointed the gun at her "This is the will of g-d!"

"Oh?" a voice said. "That's a mean g-d."

Marik raised his hand and grasped the gun. Cray looked at him and froze when he saw that there was no one in the suit of armor.

"What!" he screamed at the same time Elizabeth and Isis punched the their captures in the stomach. Marik punched Cray in the face and Elizabeth and Isis both knocked their captives onto the floors knocking them out.

Seeing one trying to get away with the scruff of their foot they each picked up the nearest object, in Elizabeths case it was Mariks helmet and Isiss case it was the same spear that they had tried to hold her with, and threw them at the other person.

"Strike." Isis said smiling as they connected with the persons head knocking them out.

"My head." Marik said slightly aggravated.

"Wh-wh-wha! What's going on?" Rose screamed at them.

"Nothing much just…" Elizabeth said knocking on the armor. An echo sounded through its empty container.

"What it looks like." Marik finished.

"Th-…! There's nothing inside…its hollow…?" Rose asked.

"Oh this." Marik said putting the helmet back on. "This is someone with the sin of trespassing into g-ds forbidden domain. Just like me. And my little sister too."

"Elizabeth…too?" Rose asked looking at the back of her head.

"That's a story for another day." Elizabeth said scratching the back of her head.

"You saw this _g-ds _true nature, didn't you?" Isis asked walking over to them.

"No! There has to be some mistake!" she insisted.

"Geez…she sees all this and still believes his phonyness?" Elizabeth asked talking to herself.

Isis walked to Rose and placed her hands on Roses shoulders "Rose, do you have what it takes to see the truth?" she asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The siblings stood in front of a large door. "Is this the founders room that Rose told us about?" Marik wondered out loud.

The door opened on its open, the hinges screeching loudly.

"Guess that means 'come on in.'" Elizabeth said.

The siblings looked at each and nodded before they entered however Isis pulled out her trademark gun from its hidden holster and raised it ready to use.

When they walked into the middle of the room the doors closed and the sound from them showed that its lock was in place.

"Welcome to our holy church." a male voice said. Walking down a set of stairs to an alter was Cornello. "Did you come to learn our teachings?"

"Yeah we want to learn a bunch." Elizabeth sneered. "Like this rule about tricking your believers with cheap alchemy!"

"Hmm I wonder what you might be speaking of, grouping my 'power of miracles' with alchemy would pose a bit of a problem." Cornello said. "If you saw it once, you would understand-"

"I've already seen it" Elizabeth cut in. "The thing is I don't get at all is the thing about how you were able to transmute something while ignoring the laws."

"That's why I said it wasn't alchemy." Cornello said raising a finger to his head.

"I thought so. The 'Philosophers Stone'. You're using that aren't you?" Elizabeth asked.

Cornello didn't say anything but stared at them.

"Its that ring, isn't it Father?" Isis asked.

Cornello froze and for a few moments there was silence.

"I expected no less from a national alchemist." Cornello finally said. "It is exactly as you said."

"You are correct Fullmetal Alchemist." he said raising his hand that had the ring on it. "This is a mysterious power amplifier that was said to be found only in legends. If we alchemist use this we can perform tasks of great magnitude with little cost!"

"We've been looking for that." Elizabeth said grinning sadistically.

"Hmph! Why do your eyes look like they want it!? What would you wish for by using this stone? Money? Fame?" Cornello asked.

"You too. You've made a religion through fraud. What do you want? If its money you can use this stone to get as much as you'd want." Elizabeth asked.

"It isn't money. Well I do want money, but I get it in the forms as donations from my believers." he answered. "On the other hand I need obedient believers who would be happy to throw their lives away for me."

"Its wonderful! The greatest army in the world! One which doesn't fear death!" he yelled in jubilation. "I've steadily advanced my preparation! Behold! After several years this country will be mine!"

"I don't really care." Elizabeth said with a yawn.

"What!!" Cornello yelled.

"Don't just say a couple of words about my plans like 'don't care'!" he yelled. "You…aren't you from the very military that protects this country?"

"Yeah well I don't really care about this." she said. _'Not to mention the fact that it wont really work and makes absolutely no sense' _she added in her head. "I'll get straight to the point! Give me the Philosophers Stone! And then I wont say anything about your fraudulence to the people in this city."

"Ha! You're trying to bargain with me." he laughed. "My believers wont believe a word from the likes of you!"

"I am loved by them! They are my faithful servants!" he yelled. "No matter how many times you yell they wont listen!"

"That's right! Because these stupid believers have been fooled by me!!" he laughed.

"Well I didn't expect any less of the founder!" Elizabeth said clapping her hands. "Thank you for letting us hear such a splendid speech."

"You are right. We are new comers and people don't know us." Isis agreed. "They wont believe a single word we say."

"But." Elizabeth said, as her brother undid the armor plate in front of his armor and took it off. Elizabeth pointed her thumb towards it. "How about the stuff she'd say?"

Inside the armor in a cramped position was Rose.

"Rose!" Cornello yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Founder is what you just said true?!" Rose yelled climbing out of Mariks armor. "Have you tricked us? The power of miracles, g-ds power…you weren't going to grant me my wish?"

"You weren't going to bring him back!" she screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Hm…perhaps being a messenger of g-d was a lie." Cornello said smiling slightly.

"But with this stone, as well as the transmutations of living organisms that countless alchemist have failed at…there is the possibility that your lover can be resurrected!!"

"Rose don't listen." Isis said to her.

"Be a good child and come here." Cornello said offering his hand.

"If you go you wont be able to come back!" Elizabeth snarled.

"What's wrong? You are one of us." continued Cornello.

"Rose!" Marik called.

Rose trembled violently were she stood, her arms drawn to her chest. "Am I not the only one who can grant your wish? Remember your beloved!"

"And come!"

Rose walked slowly to Cornello, her arms at her side and her head bowed.

Elizabeth sighed and Isis also bowed her head.

"I'm sorry you guys." Rose said turning to face them. "But this is the only thing I can…this is the only thing I can rely on."

"You're a good child Rose." Cornello sneered.

"Now, I will have to purge these heretics that threaten the future of my religion with haste." he said pulling a switch on the ground.

When he did a door opened up and heavy footsteps sounded through the large room catching their interest a creature from the shadows emerged. The top half of the creature seemed to be a lion and the other half was a lizard of some sort.

"The Philosophers Stone is a really impressive thing." Cornello said. "It can make things like this."

"Have you ever seen a chimera?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed. " Guess it'll be too dangerous to fight empty handed huh?" she asked, as she clapped her hands together and placed them on the floor.

Cornello was startled when a bright light emitted and a spear rose from the ground and Elizabeth clutched it.

"You can transmute with an transmutation circle?" Cornello asked shocked. "I see that State Alchemist isn't just a fancy name!"

"But that wont be enough!" he screamed as the chimera charged at them.

The chimera raked its claws through the spear causing it to be cut into pieces and Elizabeths left leg causing the fabric to rip.

"Ugh…" Elizabeth said stumbling slightly and grasping her knee with her hand.

"Hahaha! How is that! How do claws that can cut through iron feel?" Cornello yelled as Rose screamed "Elizabeth!"

"Just kidding." Elizabeth grinned.

To Cornellos surprise the chimeras claws fell off from the bottom. Then Elizabeth kicked the chimera in the stomach with the same leg it tried to claw off.

"Sorry but its custom made." she said.

"What happened?" Cornello yelled. "If the claws wont work then bite her!"

The chimera leaped at Elizabeth just as she put her right arm in front of her so the chimeras teeth sank into it.

The chimera chewed around the arm for a few confused moments before slumping in confusion as Elizabeth lifted it slightly off the ground with her arm.

"What's the matter kitty?" Elizabeth sneered. "Cant get a good taste?" before kicking it off her arm.

The chimera leaped to its feet once more and prowled around the siblings. When it leaped once more at them however this time Isis raised her gun and shot it through its head. It fell to the ground with a large 'thump'.

"Take a good look Rose." Elizabeth said, ripping the remains of her coat off. "This is the result of a human transmutation."

To both Cornellos and Roses shock as she ripped off the coat she revealed "These are the bodies of sinners that have breached g-ds domain!!"

"…Artificial limbs of metal." Cornello said realization coming to him. "Fullmetal prosthetics. Ah now I see."

"The Fullmetal Alchemist!" he yelled as Elizabeth threw off the entire coat.

"Come down here and face me you third rate." Elizabeth said motioning to Cornello. "I'll show you that there are no comparison between the two of us!"

**It's over! It's finally over!**

**You have no idea how hard it was to redo the entire chapter while looking at each page online.**

**If you have any questions about the new characters then just ask and I'll try to answer them to the best that I can without giving anything away.**

**I really hope you guys liked this story.**

**I'll also write a separate story based on times out of the manga so you could understand more about them.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
